The Cards
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: Ashley finds an ad for some cards. She sends away for some and gets a big surprise. Will include characters from Star Wars, Jumper, Lost, King Kong, Twilight, X-Men Origins, and a pokemon. -more could be added/removed later!-
1. Special Order

**A/N: This is ridiculously short, but it's just a little background and intro. I'll make sure the second chapter is longer. MUCH longer. :)**

**Please review!**

Chapter 1: Special Order

Ashley flipped through her magazine carelessly. It was boring her slightly. All the news for things she read online just minutes ago. Suddenly she stopped when an advertisement caught her eye.

There was a picture of a smiling kid holding a bunch of cards. It read, "Rare cards! Collectors will love!" It intrigued her. She, wanting to know more, read on. "Send character picture and details. Only $5 per card. You won't find cards like this anywhere. Order now!" There was a website address and a small form for basic information.

Ashley tore out the page and held it in front of her triumphantly. Her eyes were lit with excitement. "Rare cards…" she murmured. Being the collector she was, Ashley dashed for a pen and filled out the form quickly. She then moved over to her computer and began a search for pictures.

---

_**2 Weeks Later**_

Ashley screamed at the top of her lungs in the middle of the apartment's living room. Tori rushed in. "What? What?" her friend panicked.

"The… The cards are here!" she shouted as she held the cards above her head. It only took a second for her to tear them from the manila envelope they arrived in the mail in.

"What cards?" Tori questioned.

With a sigh, Ashley lowered the cards and said, "The ones that cost me fifty bucks."

"Fifty? How many did ya get?"

"Ten," Ashley squeaked out. She heard a groan from Tori who walked over to the couch. "Don't be glum. I got you some."

"Of?"

Ashley sat beside her, holding out four cards. "Preston, David, Jimmy with Hayes, and a mudkip."

Tori turned, shooting her a questioning look. She took the cards and asked, "How do we play?"

"Dunno," Ashley shrugged, "like Pokèmon maybe?" She held up a card and said, "I choose you, Obi-wan!" As she laid the card down on the coffee table, she thought a light flashed. Next thing she knew, Obi-wan Kenobi was sitting on their coffee table. Her eyes went wide before she fainted.


	2. Jedi Knights

**A/N: Okay. So this story is simplest to write, so I'll be working on this for prolly the next week until the muses get back. I'm doing my best to keep all the characters [even mine and Tori's!] in check. Am I doing bad at it? Is someone OOC? Let me know. Update will be sooner than you think so yeah...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Jedi Knights

Ashley heard voices swimming around her. "Oh my," one said. It sounded like a man's.

"What the…hell?" Tori's familiar voice choked out.

Her eyes fluttered open and Ashley found herself being held up by a man that looked exactly like Obi-wan Kenobi from Star Wars. (Episode III, of course.) "W-Wha?"

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She blinked a few times, staring at him curiously. "W-Who are you?" she managed to finally say in a raspy voice.

"My name is Obi-wan Kenobi." He bowed his head slightly as he spoke.

"What are you doing in our living room Obi-wan?" Tori asked. She sounded as if she didn't believe he was really real; as if he was a figment of their imagination.

"I'm not sure. I was just in Corusant with Anakin…"

Ashley wiggled out of his hold and sat on the couch, picking up the cards her dropped on the floor. "I got Anakin too." She looked to Tori with a questionable expression.

"Why not?" Tori sighed.

Obi-wan looked at her curiously as he sat on the floor with his robe wrapped around him. "Anakin is here?" he asked.

Shaking her head, Ashley said, "I choose you Anakin!" She laid the card down on the coffee table a few inches from Obi-wan's card. There was a flash of light and Anakin was sitting on the table.

Obi-wan bolted up to standing and said, "What in blazes is going on? Anakin, we're supposed to be on Corusant."

Anakin Skywalker, sitting on the coffee table, looked at Obi-wan curiously. "What are you talking about Master?"

Noticing Anakin's short hair and padawan braid, Ashley groaned. "Tori," she whispered, "Anakin's from around the time of episode two and Obi's from episode three."

Tori let out a laugh. "Seriously? Ooh. This will be good…"

The two watched as Obi-wan looked Anakin over. "When did you cut your hair and-" He stopped mid question and said, "You look just as you did two years ago. Before you were knighted." His voice grew softer as he continued on. "Oh dear…"

Anakin looked at Obi-wan with a small smile. "You got your hair shorter Master. It looks nice."

Obi-wan looked at the floor and said, "Thank you." He shifted his robe tighter around him before looking at Ashley and Tori. "What have you done?" he hissed.

"Sorry," Ashley said, looking back and forth between the two Jedi. "I didn't know about this." She held up the other cards in front of her.

"Yeah she didn't know," Tori said while idly looking at the four cards she was given.

"No!" Ashley glared at her friend. "No more right now. Let's jus deal with these two." Tori rolled her eyes before nodding with a sigh. "Mater Obi-wan?"

He turned and looked at her with interest. "Yes?"

"Maybe you can help shed some light on our situation…"

"I can try. Force knows this is already confusing."

Ashley whispered to Tori, "Go talk to Anakin and offer him a drink while we figure this out."

Tori nodded and said, "Anakin, come with me to the kitchen. For a drink?" Anakin nodded and the two wandered into the kitchen.

Obi-wan let out a breath of relief. "Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

Ashley laughed and told him, "I'm sure. I'm not dreaming either." She passed him a card.

He looked it over and asked, "Who is this?"

"Uh…this is Charlie. Somehow, you and Anakin came out from the cards."

Obi-wan looked up from the card and sent her a look of shock. "This must be a rare enchantment. I've never seen anything like this…"

She leaned forward and picked Obi-wan's card up from the coffee table. "This is your card." Ashley held up the card, presenting it to him.

"Sith… That IS me."

Snickering at his reaction, Ashley said, "Yup. So you think it's an enchantment?"

"It must be. What else could it be?"

She nodded and put the few cards into the pocket of her jeans carefully. "You don't mind hanging around for a while? Just until I get this figured out…"

"I guess it woulnd't be a problem. As long as the council…"

Ashley interrupted him. "Council, sm-ouncil. They won't mind." Quickly thinking, she said, "They told you to help me."

Obi-wan nodded. "It's settled then. We shall stay here until you figure out the matter of these cards."

With a nod and a smile, Ashley replied, "Awesome." She saw Kenobi look at her funny and she laughed. _'He doesn't understand the word.'_ She wandered into the kitchen and found Anakin showing Tori his lightsaber. Her expression turned to shock. "Tori, don't even think about it…"

Tori pouted and took the saber from Anakin gingerly. "I just wanna try it."

"Anakin, you should not let others toy with it," Obi-wan said from behind Ashley. She turned, startled by him, and frowned.

"Master, I doubt she'll be able to-"

"Holy crap!" Tori shouted. The blue plasma blade appeared with a sort of whoosh sound.

"Impressive," Obi-wan said. He walked towards her in the small kitchen, passing Ashley and Anakin. "You should have your midichlorian count checked. I sense potential in you."

Ashley cleared her throat. "Jedi start out young. She's twenty two."

"Yes, but she could be a healer. Perhaps a…"

"An aid with the younglings," Anakin said, cutting off his master with a proud tone. Obi-wan nodded in his direction with a smirk.

Ashley watched in awe. "D'you think…that maybe I could do something like that?"

Obi-wan crossed his arms, the baggy sleeves of his robe getting in the way slightly. "As I said before, if you have your midichlorian count checked you could have a place within the Jedi."

Grinning widely as she watched Tori hand the saber back to Anakin, Ashley said, "Well. I'm off."

Anakin looked at her with utter shock. "Where're you going?"

"…Out?"

Tori could be heard laughing as she and Obi-wan walked out into the living room.

She raised an eyebrow at Anakin, who seemed to be scowling with all his might. "You shouldn't go alone if someone placed an enchantment on you." His scowl softened as Ashley looked at him curiously.

She sighed and said, "Well we can't have you go outside in that…" _'Kinda would look...odd.'_

"Why?"

"Because you won't blend."

"Jedi are respected," he said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Ashley laughed and said, "Oh ho Skywalker. You have much to learn." She patted his shoulder before walking out of the room. Both Tori and Kenobi were on the sofa, talking about midichlorians. _'Whatever those are.'_ With a plan brewing in her mind, Ashley wandered into her room.


	3. Mind Trick

**A/N: This chapter is short compared to the others I've been writing. Today's gunna be a double post. :) I loved the idea of Anakin doing mind tricks and causing Ashley to use a card. AND it let me bring Charlie into the story. Woot!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Mind Trick

_'This seriously has to be impossible.'_ Ashley walked down the sidewalk, a hand in her pocket. _'Walking down the street with a freakin' Jedi.' _She glanced over at Anakin, who was wearing Obi-wan's robe as he apparently didn't come with one. It didn't drag behind him like most of the robes did; but it worked, covering up his tunic and belt. _'The lightsaber, too.' _

"So where are we going?" he asked.

"To get some things," Ashley told him with a shrug. She pointed to a store coming up. When they reached it, the two walked in.

It was a small, privately owned clothing store. Ashley smiled at the older woman behind the counter and saw her give Anakin a weird look.

"We're here for clothes?" Anakin hissed.

Ashley just nodded, walking back farther into the store. She picked up a pair of jeans and said, "Yeah."

Anakin pulled the robe around himself, just as she saw Obi-wan do earlier. "Well something's wrong. I can feel it," he said suspiciously as he glanced around.

"You can still…use the Force?" she quietly asked.

He looked over his shoulder before saying, "Of course." Anakin held up a hand and directed it at a flower sitting in a pot on a shelf. Ashley watched in awe as he drifted the flower over to her slowly, with the help of the Force. She plucked it from mid-air and smelled it. "If Ob-wan knew I did that, he would be furious," Anakin chuckled.

_'So would a lot of people.'_ Ashley looked at the older woman behind the counter. She hadn't seen; she was too engulfed in reading a magazine. "How about a mind trick?" Ashley whispered in a half giggle.

Anakin waved his hand and said, "You should use a card."

She found herself saying, "I should use a card." Carefully, she pulled the cards from her pocket. _'Hm. Which should I use?'_ She looked them over a few times, wondering which would be close to normal. "Anakin, get the woman to leave. Then I'll use a card." He nodded and strode over to the counter. Ashley watched as he waved his hand and mumbled something. The older woman hurried out from behind the counter and dashed out the door.

"I told her she should get home and sleep," Anakin told her as he approached.

With a smile, Ashley held up a card. "Good." She flipped the card twice before kneeling down and setting it on the floor. "I choose you, Charlie," she said loudly. A light flashed and she took a step back. _'Did I blink?'_ Ashley found herself looking at a blond shaggy haired guy with scruff on his face, staring at her. "Hi…"

He looked around, almost frantically. "Where'd Jack go?"

Ashley saw Anakin behind him give a curious look. "Charlie," she began, "Jack's not here…"

"What do you mean he's not here?" Charlie shouted while throwing his hands up. "I was just talking to him in the caves and-"

With a sigh, Ashley told him, "Look everything's fine. I brought you here."

Charlie pinched his arm roughly, then winced and rubbed the spot. "I'm not dreaming… And I've kicked the drugs, so what the bloody hell is going on?!"

There was a small laugh that could be heard coming from Anakin. Ashley smiled. "Let me explain…


	4. Enter the Rockstar

**A/N: I just love Charlie's reaction and how he mentions the polar bear. XD I nearly had my character spoil how teh statues will wash up again on the shore but I didn't. Think that should be a rule. No spoilers for the characters. It's only logical... Anyhoo, next chappie shall involve singing! Yes that's right-singing! -hums "You All Everybody" to herself- Hint, hint.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Enter the Rockstar

"Wait a second… So you're tellin' me that these cards are some kind of magic?" Charlie looked baffled as he leaned against a wall and held his card up. Ashley nodded as she picked out another set of clothes, adding them to her bag. "That's weirder than the polar bear in the jungle…"

Laughing, Ashley said, "The polar bear's jus the beginning Charlie."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Anakin sort of fiddling in place. "Ashley, are we done here?"

"I guess," she sighed. _'Four sets outta be enough.'_ "So how long have you been clean?"

Charlie looked at her, a little surprised. "Oh, uh…a week and a half now." He smiled at her, obviously proud of his accomplishment.

"Did you throw the Virgin Mary statues yet?"

"Yeah. Wait… How'd you know?"

Ashley grinned as she told him, "I know a lot more than you think." Charlie just nodded with suspicion. She lifted the bag up, slinging over her shoulder and feeling its heavy weight. Anakin held out his hand, offering to carry it in his own way. Ashley rolled her eyes. "I could've carried it," she informed him as she handed the bag to him. He simply smiled.

Ashley left money on the counter before the trio left and began back towards the apartment. "So where are we going?" Charlie asked quizzically as he walked next to Ashley.

Watching Anakin lead the way, she told him, "Back to my place I share with a friend." Ashley looked at Charlie sideways. "You should let me wash your clothes." _'Pretty dirty from the island.'_

He pulled at his light brown shirt as he looked down. She saw his jeans were in the same condition. "Excellent idea," he agreed with a smile.

---

"Tori! We're back," Ashley shouted.

"S'nice place you got," Charlie said as he walked in. Anakin walked over to Tori and Obi-wan, who were still on the couch. Somehow, she must've convinced him to play a game. Tori was smashing buttons on the wii-mote while Kenobi was sitting still, seeming to look at it curiously.

"Master, what are you doing?" Anakin asked as he sat the bag on the floor by the coffee table.

"We seem to be playing some sort of game."

"It's called Super Smash Brother Brawl," Tori said glaring at the two Jedi. She looked over her shoulder for a second, and then did a double take. Tori paused the game and asked, "Who's this?"

Ashley looked at Charlie and they exchanged glances. "Tori, this is Charlie." She sent her a hidden grin after the small introduction. _'Yes. It's THE Charlie.'_

She groaned and asked, "I thought we weren't going to use anymore cards?"

"I'm sorry. I sort of made her do it," Anakin admitted.

Obi-wan looked at him knowingly. "Anakin you know better."

"I'm sorry master."

"This is a little weird…" Charlie whispered to Ashley.

"It **is** weird," Ashley whispered back. She pointed to the bag they brought from the store. "You can grab a change of clothes. I'll wash what you have on," she told him.

Charlie nodded and walked over to the bag. He pulled out some clothes, then asked, "Where should I?..."

"In there," Tori answered before Ashley could, tilting her head towards the room with a half opened door. Charlie disappeared into the room and Ashley stormed over, standing at Anakin's side. She scowled at her friend. "What?" Tori asked, quickly glancing up at her before resuming the game.

"That's my room!" she hissed. "You know I have my poster of Lost up."

Tori simply shrugged at her comment. Ashley groaned and sat cross legged on the floor. She noticed Anakin sat shortly after her. "You seem troubled," he said in a low voice.

Ashley glanced at him sideways. "I'm not troubled," she mumbled. "Your senses are just reading me wrong." She noticed he made a confused face before watching Tori and Obi-wan play the game. Or at least, try.


	5. You All Everybody

**A/N: I've kinda pushed this story aside for now. Still have 3 or so more chapters already written so that should be enough until i work on i again. Some tidbits: I really do randomly browse my flashdrive with my little sister from time to time when we're bored and Tori thought it'd be fun to sing that same line from the pilot episode. Lol. We do it all the time. Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 5: You All Everybody

Ashley turned when she heard the door open. "Oh thank god," she sighed.

There in the doorway was Charlie, holding his old island clothes and a peculiar look on his face. "Are you a fan of my band?"

She could feel a faint blush rise on her face as she got up and took the clothing from him. "Yeah, music's good." Ashley walked into the bathroom, tossing the clothes in the hamper for dirty wash. When she turned around, he was leaning on the door frame. Half startled, she let out a breath and sent him a glare. Ashley noticed from the clothes she bought, he picked out jeans that were similar to what he was previously wearing and a grey t-shirt that screamed 'I'm in a band! I like rock music!' all over it. "Nice choice," she smiled.

Charlie shrugged as he said, "Well **I** wasn't the one who bought it. So when I go back, can I keep the clothes?"

_'Going back?'_ Ashley hadn't thought about that yet. _'How will they get back? The same way they came?' _Figuring Kenobi could think out the logistics, she said, "I don't know. I don't even know if you can get back…" She felt bad about yanking the three from where they belonged.

Breaking her thoughts, Charlie asked, "So…um…I know you've like saved me from the island and given me clean clothes along with a **real** shelter but…do you got any food?"

Ashley smiled lightly at him. _'Leave it to Charlie to liven up the mood.'_ "I was just about to tell you that. Tori made food. Her, Anakin, and Obi-wan are in the kitchen." She walked up to him and pointed in the direction of the kitchen. Deciding she wanted to sit and think things over about the cards, Ashley walked past him out of the bathroom and started into her room.

"So," she heard Charlie being in a low tone, "are they really the guys from Star Wars?" Ashley nodded and he averted his eyes down for a second. Charlie looked up at her again and said, "That's unbelievable."

Holding a hand on her door to shut it once he moved, Ashley said through a laugh, "You're pretty unbelievable yourself Charlie."

"Well thank you," he smiled. "I'll see you then." She nodded as he turned and made his way to the kitchen.

Ashley shut the door, then turned and leaned against it. _'Things are pretty unbelievable…'_ She slunk down and crawled over to her desk. Ashley pulled her laptop off it carefully and sat it on her lap as she turned it on. Once the computer was running, she began to browse through some f the picture on her flash drive. (That were of various fandoms.) First, it was all her favorite picture she compiled in a folder known as 'Awesomeness-in-a-folder.' Then she decided to look at some Lost pictures.

She stumbled onto the one of Charlie when he's about to die in the Looking Glass Station during season three when the door opened. Charlie walked in, carrying a plate with half of a sandwich on. Quickly thinking, she switched to her Supernatural pictures. Charlie sat down beside her just as it changed. "Hungry?"

She shook her head nervously. "No… Not really…"

"What're you lookin' at there?" he asked, glancing at the computer's screen.

"Just some…uh, pictures," she told him. When she looked at the screen, one of the animated picture of Dean and Sam was up. They watched as Dean put a spoon in Sam's mouth. Both Charlie and Ashley burst out laughing by the end of the small clip.

"That's odd," Charlie commented.

"That's the Winchesters for ya," she replied. "What are the other up to?"

"Talkin' about something along the lines of Force powers." With a whisper, he added, "Frankly, they sound like a bunch of loons."

Ashley laughed as she said, "I hear ya there."

"Ashley!" someone shouted musically.

"Must be Tori…" Ashley stayed put in her spot next to Charlie as Tori hopped in. "Yeah?"

Tori wiggled her eyebrows at her and glanced at Charlie. "How's it going? What 'cha doing?"

Ashley frowned at her friend. "No," she sternly detested to the hidden comment. She glanced at Charlie before singing, "You all everybody." _'Heh. Subject changer.'_

Both Tori and Charlie sang in loud high pitched voices, "You all everybody!" Ashley saw them glance at each other and laugh.

"Second line. Same as the first. Good times," she said. Ashley noticed Anakin and Obi-wan in the doorway, just behind Tori.

Tori noticed Ashley's glance and looked over her shoulder. She was startled by the two Jedi's appearance. "GAH! What is this fuckery?" she shouted.

Kenobi and Skywalker exchanged looks before Kenobi asked, "What did you say?"

Ashley snickered as Tori said, "Never mind…"


	6. Eventful Evening

**A/N: Okay some notesto start of the section. My wall really is covered in fandom stuff. I have this giant framed movie poster with pics and my doors are smothered. :) I don't write events down, though sometimes I should to remember... Tori loves mudkips and weege stares. lol. And when I sleep i have to hug something. It's only natural. ^^;; And the first pairing appears near the end.  
So those are the notes. Please review the story and lemme know what you think. Like it, love it, hate it? Hell, even flame it for all I care!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Eventful Evening

The rest of the day passed with as little mayhem as possible. Only eventful thing other than singing Driveshaft's "You All Everybody" was when Tori gave Obi-wan a 'weegee stare'. It scared him a little.

The girls had changed into their pajamas and were sitting on the couch. Charlie was happy with his black hoodie on once more, Obi-wan was commenting on the obsqurity of the television, and Anakin was quiet.

Ashley pulled her knees up, pulling the bottom of her sweatpants over her ankles slightly. She glanced over at Tori, who yawned. "Where we gunna put everyone?" Ashley asked quietly.

"Well," Tori began, "no one's going in my room." She laughed a little and Ashley sent her a half glare. "Someone can have the couch. Maybe the floor…"

"I could give up my bed," Ashley offered. Tori sent her a curious look. "I'll sleep on the floor of my room," she said flatly.

"Ri-ght," Tori said in an unbelieving tone.

She got up and said, "Well who's' got dibs on the couch?" Tori put her hands in the pockets of her green hoodie.

"Master, why don't you sleep on the couch?" Anakin suggested.

"Someone can sleep in my bed if they want," Ashley stated. The three men went silent. _'Awkward way of saying that…'_ "I meant," she sighed, "I'll be on the floor and someone can sleep in the bed."

"A bed?" Charlie asked with shock. "I haven't slept in a bed for nearly two months."

Tori nodded and stood up. "You've got a winner Ash." She turned and walked into her room, shutting the door behind her.

Obi-wan sat in the spot Tori was previously in. "We'll just sit. Then you don't have to sleep on the floor Anakin."

"Yes master," Anakin nodded as he stood. Ashley moved aside and he took her spot. "Good night," he smiled at Ashley.

Ashley smiled back at him as she pulled the end of her red shirt down. "Night Anakin." She sat down as she walked into her room. Charlie followed and shut the door. Ashley grabbed a notebook and pen from her desk. She sat on the floor, leaning against the end of her bed.

"What're you writing?" Charlie asked, sitting on the bed.

"Hm? I'm just writing what went on today."

"I have a friend on the island who does that… Except she's quite often mad at me."

_'Must be talking about Claire.'_ Ashley wrote quickly, nodding as she listened to Charlie. She got up and returned the book and pen to her desk once more. Standing in the middle of her small bedroom with her hands on her hips, Ashley assessed the wall behind Charlie. It was covered in her favorite characters and fandoms. With a smile, she walked over to her bed and pulled a pillow off, along with a blue fleece blanket. Out of the corner of her eye, Ashley noticed Charlie pulling off his shoes. _'Still a little unreal…'_ She tossed the pillow on the floor and laid down, covering herself with the fleece blanket.

"You're really going to sleep on the floor?" she heard him ask.

"I used to do it all the time when I was little," she told him while staring at the ceiling. She never noticed its color: a very light green. Compared to the beige walls, the ceiling looked almost enchanting.

Ashley rolled to her side; her back facing the bed. There were a few minutes of silence until she heard Charlie say, "There's plenty of room if you wanna sleep up here…"

She stayed still, wondering if she should. _'Bed would be more comfortable to sleep on…'_ With a sigh, Ashley threw off the blanket and got to her feet, picking up both the pillow and the blanket in the process. When she turned, Charlie was lying on the bed with his hood up, smiling warmly at her. She trudged over to the opposite side of the bed and put the pillow down. She held onto the blanket as she crawled in next to him, leaving plenty of space between them. Ashley shut her eyes and rolled onto her side once more.

"Ashley?"

"Hmm?" she responded, craning her neck to look over her shoulder.

"Thank you," Charlie said.

"Welcome," she said with a half smile before turning back over and going to sleep.

---

She could faintly hear voices. They sounded panicked and alarmed. Ashley opened her eyes a little bit before rubbing them. When she opened them fully, she was cuddled up against Charlie, who had an arm around her. "Err…"

The voices shouted more and the door burst open. "Ashley!"

Looking towards the door, Ashley saw Anakin with a surprised expression. He cleared his throat, seeming to be regaining his poise, and said, "There's a situation in Tori's room."

Ashley nodded and put a finger to her lips. She slid out of Charlie's reach, causing him to stir slightly. When she stood up, she asked, "What time's it?"

"Eleven. I couldn't sleep so I was watching the rooms," Anakin explained as they walked to Tori's room. "I sensed something and now…" He opened the door. Ashley was speechless.

Tori was sitting on her bed, grinning and holding a small blue creature. She laughed, then cooed at it before the creature spit a little bit of water at her in a playful manner. "Mudkip!" it shouted.

Ashley frowned. "Tori, we promised."

Not looking at her, Tori said, "That was broken when Charlie arrived."

With a huff, Ashley said, "Whatever. Keep it in this room only!" She pulled the door shut, and then looked up at Anakin. "Sorry."

"Did I mention she also managed to send Obi-wan away?"

Ashley gasped. "How?"

"She shouted 'Obi-wan, come back' with his card," Anakin told her with scorn in his voice. "Can you bring him back?"

She frowned at the young Jedi. "Anakin…"

"Please," he begged while taking a step closer. "In this world, he is the one familiar thing."

"Look, I-"

"Please!" Anakin demanded. He put his hands on either side of her arms. "I beg of you."

Ashley sighed. "Anakin… I'm sorry."

He seemed to shudder and yanked his hands from her. "Then send me back."

"What?"

"Send. Me. Back. I only want to go home," he spoke with certain desperation in his voice.

She gave him a small smile. "Ani," Ashley said softly, "do you really want to?" Anakin seemed somewhat surprised by the use of his childhood nickname, but nodded. "Alright." She wandered over to the coffee table where all the cards were laid out. Ashley picked up Anakin's card and held it out. "Ready?"

He nodded and told her, "For everything you've done, thank you." Anakin bowed slightly. "Call me and Obi-wan back sometime," he smiled.

With a nod, Ashley said, "Will do. Bye."

"Goodbye."

"Anakin, return!" Ashley said loudly. A flash of light occurred and then he was gone. She looked around the room with a morose feeling. _'It worked.'_ She put the card back down on the table before turning to go back into her room. _'Wonder when Charlie will beg for us to send him back...' _Ashley watched him from the doorway silently. She shook away the pessimistic thought and walked over to the side of the bed. She crawled in and huddled up next to him. _'Hopefully, not anytime soon.'_


End file.
